


Make A Wish

by prophetsdream



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Axel Being an Asshole (Kingdom Hearts), Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, only briefly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetsdream/pseuds/prophetsdream
Summary: Roxas asks Axel to meet him at sunset, claiming he needs to talk to him, but his nerves try to get the best of him.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 18





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story i ever felt comfortable posting with this pair years ago. its probably my favorite story ive written for these guys.
> 
> if this story seems at all familiar its because im rewriting and reworking some of my old stories from ffnet and bringing them over here. i apologize for any confusion.
> 
> no beta. i edit for myself. all errors are my own.

The wind blew gently and the sky darkened as the sun began to set in the distance, ending another uneventful day. Summer vacation was winding down and soon school would be starting back up. Roxas sighed unhappily, scrunching his nose up at the mere thought of having to listen to his teachers drone on about subjects he had no interest in. In two weeks the blond would find himself listlessly walking the hallway towards his first class and wanting to drop out, run away and start over somewhere new.

Looking upwards, he watched purple battle orange above the treetops for the remaining slivers of skyline. A lone star decorated the sky and the sound of dried mulch lightly crunching behind him let him know that he was no longer alone. Roxas didn't have to turn around to see who it was; he'd already convinced the redhead to meet him at the neighborhood playground.

"Make a wish," Axel whispered softly. "Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight..."

"I wish I may, I wish I might," Roxas continued where Axel left off, his words lingering in the early night air, "have the wish I wish tonight."

Roxas turn around slightly, caught between the thin chains of his swing, to look at the older boy as he stood with his hands in the pockets of his worn, tattered black jeans. Axel, who wasn't paying any attention to the small blond, kept his gaze on the sky. His shoulders slumped forwards as he closed his eyes.

Righting himself, Roxas pushed off from the ground and moved upwards, extending his legs out to climb the sky. Swinging was a childish way to spend his night, but Roxas wouldn't have had it any other way. It reminded him of a time when things were easier, when his laughter was carefree, and when he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Most importantly, it reminded him of the day he'd met his best friend.

"Did you make a wish, Roxy?" Axel inquired curiously, his trademark smirk present as he spoke.

"I wouldn't tell you if I did, Axel."

"Aw! C'mon!" Axel exclaimed, sitting down in the swing beside Roxas. "Why not?"

"It won't come true if I tell you," Roxas stated dryly.

"I'll tell you my wish! Mine for yours. What do you say?" Axel asked, following Roxas' lead as he started to swing.

Rolling his eyes at Axel, he dropped his feet to the ground as the heels of his shoes dug into the dirt and collided with the rubber mat underneath him, nearly jerking him out of the swing. What was the point in those things? They were literal death traps, he thought as he huffed in annoyance at almost facing his demise. The only positive thing to come from his near death experience was that he was able to watch a completely oblivious Axel swing higher than he had. The swing set protested weakly under his weight, it's legs pulling out of the ground slightly as Axel continued to assault the air.

"Hey," the redhead slowed down, peeling his eyes off the constellations littering the heavens to look at Roxas. "What'd you want me here for, anyways?"

"What?"

"You invited me here," Axel came to a complete stop and did so with more grace than Roxas could have ever done.

Scowling at Axel's perfection in the art of swing stopping, he shrugged. He hadn't expected Axel to question his motives so early on. The night still had a few more hours left to offer Roxas; he didn't want it to end just yet.

The idea of calling Axel to meet him came to Roxas out of the blue as he lay in bed thinking about what he wanted to do while Axel was at work. He was bored, as life tended to be without the fiery redhead around, and it dawned on him as he stared at the ceiling that he finally wanted to tell Axel how he felt.

Roxas played this night — telling his secret — many times in his head throughout the day. Each time he found another reason for why he shouldn't do it. For every pro there was a con and Roxas wasn't sure he wanted to know the outcome if Axel didn't approve.

What if Axel didn't feel the same?

What if Axel had know all along and was just waiting for him to spill so that he could reject Roxas?

What if...

What if...

"Roxy?" Axel's voice infiltrated Roxas' train of thought.

"W-what?" he stammered, casting his gaze down to the ground and tracing the white base of his shoes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Axe. I'm fine," he lied.

"So, uh... Roxas, if you're not going to tell me what's up, I can leave, right?"

"If you want," Roxas muttered, mentally cursing himself for letting the opportunity slip from between his fingers.

"I'll give you five more minutes, Rox, then I really have to go. I have to work in the morning," yawning, Axel stood up and arched his back, his arms coming up over his head.

Blue eyes took notice of Axel's shirt riding up, exposing his pale abdomen. Roxas knew he was lean, but from what he was seeing, Axel was skinnier than he imagined. the white tank top rose delicately as he stretched upwards for a second time. Had Roxas been paying attention to Axel's face he would've realized that Axel caught him staring and that was why he was giving him another show. If Roxas wanted more then he would have to spill. The only question was... would he?

"You can start," Axel smirked, his fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt and pulling it down, "four and a half minutes, Roxy. The stage is yours."

"What?" Roxas blinked, dragging his eyes from Axel's now clothed stomach to his face. Green eyes caught his and, for a moment, Roxas could only stare at Axel as his words failed him.

"Three minutes."

Was Axel really counting?

"I, uh... well," Roxas tried to start.

Forming coherent thoughts was futile as the cogs in his mind tried to restart, calling forth the words from his daydreams earlier in the day. He wanted to tell him, but he couldn't. The fear of losing Axel was too much for him to deal with. Why had he thought this was a good idea?

"Time's up, blondie," Axel said, shoving his hands back into his pockets and turning to face the gate he'd used to get into the playground. Sullenly he smiled back at Roxas, his head hanging as he walked toward the entrance. Axel sighed, heart heavy, "I'll see you tomorrow, Roxas."

"No! Wait!" Roxas' shout and the sound of metal frantically clanking against the hollow frame of the swing set attacked Axel's eardrums, causing him to freeze.

"Axel..."

"Y-yeah?" Axel looked back to see Roxas running towards him, a distraught look plastered on his face as he came to a stop in front of the redhead. Roxas never lifted his eyes from the ground, where he had become accustomed to looking during nervous moments over the course of the last hour. This was noticed by Axel, who lazily turned his back on the open gate before him.

"Roxas," Axel spoke gingerly, removing a hand from his pocket and bringing it up to the younger boy's chin, "look at me."

Shaking his head, Roxas fought against his heart to listen to the pleading tone of his best friend, finding it harder to resist the redhead as his hand carefully forced him to look up. Their eyes locked instantly and Roxas regretted looking up. Everything that scared Roxas rested in Axel's scrutinizing gaze. It was like Axel knew and that frightened him more than anything — the truth in Axel's eyes.

Roxas had always been afraid of the truth, be it good or bad; no matter the situation or the consequences. he tried with all his might to keep himself from ever needing to face the truth, but in that moment, it seemed like he hadn't been trying hard enough.

It wasn't like him to put himself out there — to let his feelings be known. All Roxas knew was to keep his guard up and eventually things would fall into place. Only, things weren't falling anywhere and knowing that he was finally cornered was beginning to freak him out. Roxas really, really regretted his decision to ask Axel to meet him.

Roxas also wished that expressing himself was as easy as everyone said it was, especially when it came to Axel, who was standing inches from him with his green eyes fixated on his face.

"Roxy?" Axel voiced, taking several steps backwards.

"Hm?" Roxas hummed in response, shivering as the cool night air touched his face where Axel's hand had just been.

"I'm leaving now, okay?" Axel said, the same slightly annoyed tone he'd used earlier weaving into his words and poisoning what should have been a simple goodbye.

"N-no," Roxas' voice was small and pleading.

"What was that?" Axel asked, rolling his eyes, clearly getting annoyed at whatever game Roxas was trying to play. Nonetheless, he stopped for a second time, keeping his back to the blond.

"I..." Roxas sighed, muttering to himself. How was he supposed to do this?

"Roxy, what is it?" Axel questioned, turning to face Roxas, his tone colder than Roxas was used to hearing, "you said you wanted to talk to me, but you aren't saying anything. I can't read your mind, damn it."

The semi harsh way Axel spoke to him hurt and, for the millionth time that night, Roxas considered walking away without saying a word. Because, really, that's what Axel was going to do anyway. Roxas wouldn't say anything and Axel would leave. They'd stop talking for a few days, but eventually Axel would get bored sitting at home after work and he'd find himself going right back to Roxas. That was how things always went when they fought or had disagreements, despite telling each other to stay out of their lives. They'd always find their way back to one another.

Still, the way Axel sounded struck him harder than he imagined it would. Roxas seriously wanted to run away.

"I did," Roxas said.

"Did?" Axel huffed out a laugh. "That's an understatement, don't you think?"

Roxas could hear the anger in his words, in his voice, and see it in the way he was standing.

It seemed like each time Roxas opened his mouth he continued to fuel Axel's rage. Roxas found himself wondering if Axel thought he was a waste of time. He also wondered what happened between Axel arriving at the playground to now. 

What went wrong in such a short time?

What happened to the Axel that felt like playing around at sunset? That was the person Roxas wanted to confess to.

"If that's the case, I'll be going. I have other things to do and I'm really tired. I want to go to bed because I work to—" Axel paused when Roxas opened his mouth to talk. 

"I don't want you to leave," Roxas whispered, rejection looming behind him as he curled in on himself, his arms wrapped around him, "ever."

Blinking, Axel's eyes widened. Thoroughly confused, he looked at the blond. All it took was one simple sentence and he was hooked, reeled in and captured. Axel's attention was focused solely on Roxas and not on the fact that he wanted to go home, crawl into bed and sleep.

The tough exterior that was expertly crafted around Roxas was crumbling, leaving the blond exposed to Axel in a way that the redhead had never seen before. Roxas was trembling; he looked like he was on the verge of panicking. Why hadn't Axel noticed this earlier?

Still, Axel didn't understand what Roxas meant. Maybe he was too tired or maybe he just didn't know. He really wanted to know what the blond meant by not leaving him.

"Roxas," Axel started, green eyes trying to find something to look at, "I don't understand."

Axel had to play this the right way. What if he screwed up and said something wrong? It was already a miracle that Roxas hadn't left because of how Axel callously was treating him. He couldn't fathom the idea of saying anything to further upset Roxas.

"What do you mean by ever?" Axel asked quietly.

Roxas looked up, eyes full of worry and doubt, instantly grabbing Axel's gaze. Every emotion he was feeling played on his face, distorting his expression into something that Axel couldn't even begin to recognize. However, everything was on display in his eyes. They were the windows to his soul, after all.

For the first time that night, Axel knew Roxas had something important to tell him. Roxas hadn't been stringing him along because he wanted to, but because he couldn't figure out what to say or how to say it. Axel should've known that because Roxas had always been that way. The blond had to think about what he wanted to say and he had to gather the courage to say it, otherwise he wouldn't. Axel mentally slapped himself, watching the unguarded emotions in Roxas' eyes.

"What? What is it, Roxas?" Axel tried again, his voice softer. He stepped closer to Roxas, reaching out to take Roxas' hands in his own.

Axel's hands were warm and they felt amazing. To him, this is how it should always feel — like a thousand suns warming him from the inside out. Axel's touch was beautiful.

Axel watched him, patient and anticipating what Roxas could possibly have to say. In his heart, he already knew what this was about, but he decided not to antagonize Roxas anymore than he already had. Instead, he decided to wait. he wanted to hear the words come from Roxas.

It had been all he wanted from the moment he realized how he felt about Roxas two years earlier. Curiously, Axel wondered how long Roxas had been feeling the way he was. He made a quick mental note to ask him later.

Tightening his grip, Axel stroked the back of one of Roxas' hands with his thumb. It was a such small gesture, but it sent a shiver of satisfaction through Roxas. The comforting circular motions on his hand felt nice and had Roxas holding back the smile that had been tugging at the corners of his mouth since the moment Axel grabbed his hands.

It was now or never, he knew... but he was still scared and never wasn't an option.

Sighing softly, he readied himself for imminent rejection. Rejection had been the biggest factor when it came to telling his truth. It was the biggest reason he avoided situations like this. But, it was time for things to change. He needed for things to change.

Their eyes stayed trained on each other as Axel closed the gap between them, angling himself to look down at Roxas without it being awkward. Roxas looked up, eyes twinkling in the shadowed moonlight.

A serene smile danced across Roxas' lips and, for the briefest of moments, all of his worries no longer existed. He could feel Axel's steady heartbeat against his chest; it made Roxas' own heart beat erratically against his rib cage. He could feel the blood creeping into his cheeks as he got worked up over something as trivial as a heartbeat. Axel, who'd taken notice, chuckled lightly.

"Axel, I love you," Roxas said confidently.

Axel smiled at him then, genuine and absolutely breathtaking. Roxas had never seen such a look on Axel face's before and the fact the he caused it made Roxas uncharacteristically happy. It was his favorite smile. For now and forever.

The moonlight played on Axel's face and Roxas forgot everything as he watched the pale light cascade down Axel's crimson spikes, jump across his teardrop tattoos and accentuate his — Roxas' favorite — smile. This was a moment that Roxas would cherish for the rest of his life.

"I know," Axel said.

He dropped Roxas' hands in favor of wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. It took a minute for him to register the unfamiliar action, but when he did Roxas took no time linking his arms around Axel in return. Roxas pressed his cheek against Axel's chest and listened to his breathing and his heartbeat. It was finally pounding as quickly as his own.

"So, Roxy," Axel broke the comfortable silence surrounding them. He moved a hand up and down Roxas' back, his other hand resting on his waist. "What'd you wish for?"

"You," the blond said with laughter in his voice.

"Is that so?" Axel cocked his head to the side, leaning in towards Roxas, his smirk back in place.

Roxas only nodded before ever so lightly brushing his lips against Axel's own. The redhead laughed quietly at the timid first kiss before pressing his lips back a little harder, earning a startled but pleased gasp from Roxas before he pulled away. Roxas blushed, ducking his head and placing his cheek back against Axel's chest.

"I love you," Axel whispered into his hair, kissing the top of his head. He laid a cheek against Roxas' hair and closed his eyes. Roxas smiled once more, swearing to himself that his face was going to split in half as his heart skipped a beat at Axel's words.

Axel never did tell Roxas what he wished for, but that was okay because Roxas already knew.


End file.
